


ours

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [102]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request from anon with seblaine adopting.--Blaine lets out a slow breath as he waits outside the adoption agency—this is something he’s thought about for a long time, even before talking to Sebastian about it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	ours

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long anon. it’s been written for a while but i’ve lost control of my posting schedule as;dfjkldskf and my life sos. thanks to everyone who’s been supporting me, really means a lot

Blaine lets out a slow breath as he waits outside the adoption agency—this is something he’s thought about for a long time, even _before_ talking to Sebastian about it.

Ever since Cooper’s had kids and he’s been able to be an uncle to them, there’s this little seed that’s been planted in the back of his mind. He _loves_ being an uncle even though California is a ways away from New York. He dotes on those girls when he’s able to see them during holidays and makes sure to facetime with them when he can’t be. Sebastian teases him with a gentle press of his lips against his temple that he’ll be a great dad one day—

And well, then he brings it up.

\--

Sebastian gently nudges Blaine as they move around their bathroom, getting ready for bed. The shower is on because his husband wants to rinse off after work and Blaine is practically planted against the counter as he brushes his teeth, lost in thought.

“You okay?” Sebastian asks after a moment and Blaine blinks before turning to rinse his mouth out. He puts his toothbrush back in the holder and runs a hand through his curls, watching the taller begin to undress.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just tired.” He rubs his eyes for a moment before watching Sebastian remove another layer of clothing.

Sebastian’s smiling gently and taking his pants off and maybe this isn’t the best time but…but he can’t stop thinking about it since Cooper mentioned over one of their weekly phone calls that he’s never loved anything more than being a father. That seed that’s been planted in the back of his mind has finally started to sprout roots and—he needs to talk to Sebastian about this because this is something that’ll change the life they talk about and attempt to plan for. 

“Actually—”

The words seize up in his throat as Sebastian looks over his shoulder at him again, testing the water in the shower. This is probably the _worst_ idea he’s had, he should wait to talk to him in bed or at the breakfast table because what if…what if Sebastian laughs off his comment and gets into the shower or tries to distract him with sex instead of having a real conversation?

Blaine might never bring up the topic again.

Sebastian crosses the room to where he is, setting one hand on his waist as the one tips his chin. “This is more than you just being tired. Talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He says instantly, “Really, nothing is wrong. I’ve just…been thinking about something that I want to talk to you about.”

“Uh oh,” Sebastian teases, squeezing his side. “We’re not talking about adopting another dog are we? Because Marigold in there will be _very_ jealous.”

Blaine feels his entire body seize up at the word _adoption_ and thinks about the dalmatian they have sprawled out on their bed, waiting for them to sleep, and it starts to completely unwind the words he wants to say sitting in his throat. The smile slips from Sebastian’s lips and he wraps an arm around the other’s waist,

“Hey, you’re shaking,” He says gently and Blaine closes his eyes, leaning forward to hide his face against his shoulder. “I was…I was kidding about the dog uh, I mean we _could_ get another one if that’s…if that’s what you want.”

Blaine laughs wetly at Sebastian’s back-peddling as his husband rubs his spine in soothing circles. Sebastian is somehow on the right track and completely off base with what Blaine wants to talk to him about. He at least admires the fact that Sebastian’s always trying to carry out damage control when he’s upset but can’t figure out _why._

“I’ve been thinking a lot about Cooper and my nieces,” Blaine says as he pulls back, “You…you enjoy them, right?”

Sebastian’s eyebrows draw together for a moment. “Syd and Sara? Of course I do, you know that. Besides, they adore me, what’s not to enjoy?”

Blaine smiles loosely, thinking about those two little girls hanging all over Sebastian when they’re able to visit for Thanksgiving or Christmas. He adores them too and for a while, Blaine thought it was because of him—like Sebastian was taking the extra effort to be a good uncle because it mattered a lot to Blaine. But then he realized Sebastian came to _love_ Syd and Sara, just like he did, even though his husband has never really had an open opinion about kids.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asks after a moment, gently cupping Blaine’s cheek. “What’s got you wound up? Are the kids okay? Does Cooper need us to…fly out or something?”

“No,” He says quickly, “No, Cooper and the girls are good. I’m just—” He lets out a long breath, “I want to adopt.”

Sebastian watches him for a moment, playing with a few curls near his ear, “Like…”

Blaine nervously licks his lips, not being able to meet Sebastian’s gaze, “I mean, we can talk and think about it, obviously. But I want to put it out there. I’d like to be able to have a baby…of our own one day?” His voice gets a little quieter in the bathroom, barely above the shower running. “But Cooper adopted Sara and she’s—”

“She’s perfect,” Sebastian agrees, his hand moving to rest on Blaine’s shoulder. “Much too smart to have come from Cooper.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine laughs, playfully shoving his side as his husband snickers.

“What?” He asks innocently, “I’m just following your train of thought.”

Sebastian pulls back from Blaine to take his briefs off, motioning for Blaine to join him in the shower to finish this conversation. He supposes the water _has_ been running for a few minutes to warm up so—why not? He sheds his clothes and follows his husband in, dipping under the stream of water to wet his curls and smooth them away from his face.

“You’ve been thinking about this for a long time, then?”

Blaine chews on his lower lip before nodding softly, “It wasn’t like I was trying to keep it from you or anything. I just…it was a lot to think about and I didn’t know how to talk to you about it. You never really seemed like you wanted kids.”

Sebastian draws his lower lip into his mouth before he shrugs his one shoulder, “I don’t really like kids,” He admits, “Like…other people’s kids, you know? But I love Sara and Syd and I’d…I’d love _our_ kid. Whether we adopt or not, they’d be _ours.”_

Blaine smirks softly, their foreheads gently pressing against one another’s as they stand under the stream of water. “You mean that?”

“I’m not just saying it for a quick handjob, that’s for sure. I can get that when we go to bed.” A soft laugh leaves Blaine’s chest, taking the tension with it. Relief begins to bloom inside his ribcage, “And I meant what I’ve said for a few times now,” He looks down at Blaine, planting a kiss to his forehead.

“You’d be an amazing dad.”

Blaine smiles warmly, obviously touched as he presses himself up onto his toes to kiss Sebastian. He wants to say the same phrase back to him, but he has an inkling that Sebastian already knows exactly how he feels.

\--

When Blaine checks his watch for the third time out of nervousness, Sebastian rounds the corner looking a little disheveled.

“I know,” He says and lets out a slow breath when he reaches him, “The subway was late, I’m sorry. I’m here.”

Blaine smirks a little, “Looking a little windswept.” He teases, fixing his collar and askew tie.

“It’s part of my charm.” Sebastian assures him before turning to look at the agency door. “You ready?”

Letting out a slow breath, he takes Sebastian’s hand, the warm weight assuring and comforting against his own. “Now I am.” And they walk into the building together.


End file.
